


Are you kidding me?!

by DontHesitate



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontHesitate/pseuds/DontHesitate
Summary: You are a shapeshifter, after an argument with your friend you are outed and taken to meet The Avengers. Shenanigans ensue of course. It's all fun and games until it gets real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Just to let you know this is my first story, so if you have any feed back then please let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!

“Please Y/N, you know I’m not going to show anyone! I just want you to know how cool it looks when you do it.” 

The shrill voice of my best friend Callie said to me whilst I lay face down upon her bed, though Callie means well sometimes I wish that I had never told her about my ability. She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember and I had told her just over a year ago about what I could do, since that point all she wanted to do was watch me shift. Recently Callie had the brilliant idea (it was not a brilliant idea) to record me shifting. 

“Callie you know I can’t have any proof of what I can do, if people find out I will be a freak show! Someone would put in a lab and I would be prodded and poked and you will never see me again. Is that what you want? Me to be gone forever? How lonely will you be then huh? I am the light of your goddamn life, you would be lost without me!”

I replied turning over, putting my arm over my eyes to block out light peeking through the blinds, how do I always sit in the spot where the sun manages to seep through? 

“You are such a drama queen.”

Callie drawled, picking up the pillow she had been leaning on and threw it at me. It hit me with a thud before she carried on 

“I wouldn’t allow them to take you away, you may be the awesome, powerful one but I know karate remember.” 

She shot up from the chair she was lounging on, did some bullshit karate move that I was pretty sure wasn’t a real move and jumped on me, I managed to put my arms up before her full weight landed on me. I let out and laugh and shove her off the bed.

“Aren’t you a yellow belt? Isn’t that the like second from the bottom in the karate food chain? You couldn’t fight my nan, let alone some crazy scientist to protect my ass” 

“At least you know I care about your ass, come of Y/N I just want to take one recording and then I will delete it straight away! Please!” 

Callie stuck her bottom lip out and a laugh came out of my mouth, I suppose I have never actually seen myself change and if she deleted it straight after what harm would it be? 

“If I say yes-“

Callie squealed before I could finish my sentence and rushed over to her phone, which was on charge on the other side of the room.

“I said IF Callie, you have to delete it. I mean it, if anyone finds out-“

“Yeah, yeah mad scientist and gone forever” 

She pointed her phone at me and the red light came on a second later.

“Introduce yourself and your power first, make it like an audition video for the Avengers and we will rate you after!”

Callie wiggled her eyebrows at me and let out a giggle that she has had since we were little. With a sigh I indulged her, I mean no one was going to see it anyway so why not have a bit of fun first. So with a laugh I turned around so my back was facing the camera, with a swish of my hair I turned back around.

“Hi my name is Y/N L/N and I am here to audition to join your super team.”

I finger gunned and wiggled my eyebrows at Callie and she cracked up laughing, trying to keep a straight face I carried on.

“My ability is shapeshifting into anyone or any animal, I can also talk to any animal as well, now for the show and tell part of the story I will shift into an animal and then a person of my good friend Callie’s choice”

My arms raised above my head as I waited for Callie to give me her choices.

“Change into a honey badger! Then into Captain America!”

“You heard it here folks, honey badger and the star spangled man coming right up!”

Closing my eyes I picture a honey badger in my mind, I take a deep breath and kneel on the floor. I feel my body start to push and pull in what feels like so many different directions, it always reminds me of when you get growing pains when you were little.  
When I opened my eyes again I was looking up towards Callie from the floor, I could see black fur in my peripheral vision and a snout if I looked down. I turned on the spot and swished my tail thrice in her direction.

“No matter how many times I have seen you do this, it is still seriously mind blowing.”

I let out a snort and turned back so I was facing her once more, closing my eyes again I pictured the ridiculously handsome super soldier, another deep breath had the familiar feeling of the change coursing through my body.  
When I next opened my eyes I was looking down at my friend, I then looked down at myself- or should I say Mr Rogers. I had put myself in his dark blue suit I has seen him last in on the TV. I realise Callie still has a camera pointed at me, so I put on my best smile and salute the camera.

“Freedom, freedom, freedom. Righteous, America and all that.” 

My voice, now Steve Rogers said in a cheery fashion. Callie was giving me a full belly laugh, I laughed along with her knowing the video quality was going to be absolutely appalling. With one more deep breath, I close my eyes for the final time and shift back to my body.

“I hope you think of me next time you are in a pickle Avengers, hope to hear from you soon!”

As I finished speaking I gave a low bow and fell dramatically backwards onto the bed. I hear the beep on the phone meaning Callie had stopped recording, she jumped on the bed with a big smile on her face.

“That was awesome Y/N, like its mind-blowing what you can do! Maybe we should send this to the Avengers” 

Callie joked at me waving the phone in my face.

“Yeah right, come on then let’s have a look at me then”

I reached out and took the phone that she was waving at my face and pressed play. I think it must be human nature to hate listening to your own voice on playback but I have to admit that it was pretty impressive to see myself change forms. After the video finished Callie took her phone back and watched it a second time, then a third.

“Okay enough now Callie, it’s time to say bye-bye to the video”

“What if we kept it?”

I stared at my best friend as if she had two heads and blinked once. Twice. Three times to actually try and comprehend what she had just said.  
“Y/N listen, I mean maybe people should find out about you. How cool would it be to become a superhero?”

“Callie Delete that video now. I mean it Callie, you have 3 seconds before I take your phone and so it myself.”

My voice sounded so cold, I barely recognised it. How could she even suggest that? She just looked at me, I thought I saw fear in her eyes for a split second which was suddenly replaced with anger.

“You could be helping people Y/N, you could have any job you wanted or any man you wanted but no you are selfish and want to keep this gift to yourself!”

I can’t believe what I am hearing from Callie right now, I enjoy my life as it is and I definitely don’t see how I could be helping people! How can turning into a honey badger help someone? Also I am pretty sure turning into another person could probably count as fraud! I could go to prison! Holy shit! That video needs to go!

“Selfish? You are the selfish one Callie! You know why I can’t tell anyone, I bet you just want to out me so you can say you have known me all this time and get all the fame! Give me your phone now!”

I lunged at the phone in Callie’s hand, knocking it to the floor. Both of us scrambling to get to it first, I flicked it to the left of us and jumped to my feet. Callie looked at me fury in her eyes as my foot slammed down and crashed upon her phone again and again until it was thoroughly broken.

“You are a real asshole Y/N. Get out of my house and don’t come back!” 

I’ve never heard Callie use that tone before like she hated me, all because I wouldn’t expose myself. Anger again took over my body, had she planned to out me all this time she had known? Was this her get rich quick plan? How could she do this to me?

“Fine I don’t want a user in my life anyway! Delete my number and don’t ever contact me again!” 

I didn’t even turn to look at her as I grabbed my bag from the floor and left her house, slamming the door on the way out. Ugh I can’t even remember a time I was so angry! I need a drink, multiple drinks actually.

The nearest bar was 4 blocks away, The Tipsy Cow would do even if it was a bit of a shithole. It didn’t take long to get there, I went straight to the bar and ordered a large vodka and lemonade, paid and found a booth on the far right of the ‘establishment’.   
A couple of hours and a few drinks later, I checked my phone. Confusion on my face as I see Callie has tagged me in a post, did she not get that I do not want anything to do with her anymore. The girl is an idiot. I opened the post and felt my heart drop to the floor, how could she?! I read the post one more time:

‘So I think everyone should know what my ‘best friend’ really is! Luckily the cloud saved my video before my phone was destroyed. Good luck with your new life Y/N, hope it is everything you thought it would be.’ 

And underneath, a video.

That Video.

I am so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

What am I going to do? I have been sat here for thirty five minutes just staring at Callie’s post trying to figure out a good excuse or explanation. I am really good at Photoshop? It was all trick of the camera? Aliens, it was definitely aliens? Each excuse is getting worse and worse, I mean I could just shift and stay as someone else but that means leaving all my family behind… Oh lord I haven’t told my family how are they going to react about this?! I put my head in my hands, headache already forming. First things first, home to see what my mother has to say about this. I down the rest of my drink and head out the door.

It doesn’t take long to get to my mother’s flat, it has always just been me, mum and my nan. As an only child me and nan were really close growing up but recently her health has been declining and her memory fading so I don’t think I have anything to worry about telling her, it’s just mum I have to worry about. She has always said that the Avengers gave her the creeps by having powers so I am really not looking forward to this talk. I steel myself and walk into the flat, calling out her name.

“Y/N I am in the kitchen, come here please.” 

Oh no she is using her calm, quite voice. That voice has petrified me since childhood, it’s the voice that lets me know I am in deep shit. Fiddling with my fingers I walk to where the voice is coming from and see her sitting at the table, cup of coffee left abandoned in front of her. For a while she just looks at me not saying a word, I open my mouth to explain but she just shakes her head at me, shutting me up instantly.

“I have seen the video and have no idea what has happened really. I want to ask if it is true but I don’t want you to lie to me. So instead I am going to ask you to show me, I don’t want you to say a word, just show me now.” 

Her voice sounds more cautious then her usual loving tone. I really didn’t want to shift now, all I wanted was my mum to hug me and tell me she will always love me but once she has set her mind to something that is it.

“Please don’t freak out.”

I had to say something before I shifted, to try and prepare her for what she was about to see. I closed my eyes trying to think of something that wouldn’t send her out of her mind, something simple. A cat! That will do, I suppose it is better than having a wolf or mountain lion in her kitchen. Talking a deep breath I feel myself morphing into the cat I had pictured in my head. 

I must have shifted because I heard a scream as the chair my mother was sat on had fallen backwards and she was pressed to the back wall of the kitchen, hand over her mouth and eyes full of fear. As fast as I could I shifted back to my form and damn did it hurt when I didn’t talk my time to shift properly, hurried shifts were the absolute worst.

“Mum please don’t be afraid I’m still me! I’m still Y/N!” 

I almost yelled the words at her which probably didn’t help my case but I was just so scared right now, I took a step towards her but halted when she held out a shaking hand. Tears now starting to form, I shake my head and blink trying to get rid of them. 

“How long have you been like- like this?” 

Her words were whispers, so quite I thought I could hear my heart breaking over the top of them.

“Don’t say it like that please mum, I’m still me, I’m still your baby”

My voice trembled and it didn’t even sound like me at all.

“How long?”

Was all my mother said, a tad louder now though, I knew at that point there was no point fighting anymore.

“Since I was like 16, but listen though I’m 23 now and I haven’t changed and you loved me yesterday and the day before that so it doesn’t have to mean anything, just because you found out! Please mum I love you, just don’t hate me please!”

I know I was rambling but I was just trying to convince myself that if I keep talking she will realise that I am still me. 

“Get out.”

All thoughts in my head silenced, this can’t be happening.

“What?”

I could barely hear my voice.

“Get out.”

Two words said so plainly, as if it was the most obvious choice, the most sensible choice in the world. 

“You are supposed to love me unconditionally! That is what mothers are supposed to do and at the first hurdle you tell me to leave?!”

I am yelling now, I can feel myself shaking. Today started like every other day and now I have been outed, lost my best friend and my family. Today can go suck it, but I guess it can’t get worse can it? 

“You are a monster disguised as my daughter, you are not norm-“

She was cut off with a knock at the door, at first she ignored it but they knocked again harder this time. She shook her head and gave me a cold stare.

“When I get rid of whoever this is you will be out of that door, I mean it Y/N you will be gone and will not come back.”

She pushed past me and rushed to the door before I could say anything else, I can’t even think what I am going to do after this, my head is just blank. I just can’t think, somehow I find myself leaning against the far wall when I hear the door close and footsteps coming back towards the kitchen. Two sets I think? Who could she possibly want to show me off to now?

“She is in there, take her away from here please.”

Wait what? Did my mum call the police on me? Are you kidding me?! A tall, dark skinned man came into my view, the first thing I noticed was the eye patch, did the police really send a one eyed, unarmed cop to come and get me? I am so done with today.

“Miss L/N my name is Nick Fury, I am part of an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D and I need you to come with me please.” 

He had a bit of a gruff but stern voice, bless him for trying to make me think I have a choice when I know I probably didn’t. I looked to my mother with pleading eyes, but within a second I knew she wasn’t going to help me, she had decided she wasn’t my mother anymore.

“Do I have a choice Mr Fury?”

Exhaustion laced my voice now, I’m just so tired as if there is no more fight in me. I move towards him slowly and he huffs a laugh.

“Of course you do, I would just strongly advise you come with me, I am pretty sure we are your best option.”

I sighed, fresh tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

“Well I guess I might as well come with you, I have nothing left here anyway.”

I looked at my mum one last time but she looked away, great now she won’t even look at me. My head dropped to the floor, I started walking towards the door and stopped at the threshold.

“I love you mum.”

Silence, so I put one food in front of another and I don’t look back. Fury leads me to a plain black SUV and without complaint I hop into the back seat. We drive for a while and I just look out the window without saying a word.

“We aren’t here to hurt you or stick you in a lab you know Y/N, I am here to talk to you and give you an opportunity but we will get to that when we arrive.”

I know he is trying to comfort me but at this moment I don’t care, so I don’t say anything in return. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I am shaken awake by Fury, I rub my eyes and get out of the car. Holy shit.

“If you would like to join me inside and we can talk Miss L/N.”

“This is the Avengers tower. You want me to go inside the Avengers tower?”

“Just for a chat, follow me.” 

He placed a hand on my back and started to lead me inside to the front desk towards a man stat behind the desk. He had short, dark curly hair and was in a black suit. At first he didn’t see us approach because he was talking on the phone but Fury coughed and he quickly turned around.

“Director Fury, sorry sir I didn’t see you there, here is the pass you asked for.”

He stumbled over his words and handed over a small laminated bit of paper, which was handed to me but Fury. Director Fury so it seems, that means he is high up in the company I think, why would he come and get me personally if I wasn’t going to get in trouble. Man I am so screwed.

“Thank you Happy, tell Hill I will be in room three in a minute.”

Fury remarked as he carried on walking towards the elevator, gesturing me to join him so I quickly stepped in. The ride was quick, shortly after we entered we exited and made our way to a door marked three. I guess this was it then.

In the room was sat a beautiful brown haired woman, watching something on an iPad or something like that. 

“Hill this is Y/N, Y/N this is agent Maria Hill.” 

Fury gestured to Hill then back to me, she immediately stood up and offered her hand which I took, I mean there isn’t any reason to be rude I guess. Hill pulled out a seat for me and returned to her own, I sat cautiously and waited for one of them to explain. Hill just taps on her IPad once more and the video pops up on a big screen I didn’t even know existed a moment ago. I winced whilst watching myself turn into a stupid badger and then Captain America, oh god had he seen it? 

“To be honest I think it is a good representation of Rogers.” 

Fury remarks without even looking my way, the video cuts off and Maria puts the device down.

“Y/N after watching the video I’m sure you know about the Avengers, I think we could use your skills on our team.”

My face must have been a picture because Fury actually chuckled after he finished his sentence.

“I know it is a lot to think about now but as I said at your mother’s house we are your best option, obviously we would need to see your abilities first hand but its probably either this or a lab somewhere and I’m sure you realise that could be not so fun. So if you could just give us a demonstration and we can be on our way to introducing you to the rest of the team.” 

After he finished he just leaned back into his chair and waited, I took that as my cue to stand up and calm myself. It’s okay Y/N, you are only shifting to join a super team apparently, this is totally fine and you are not going to freak out. I keep repeating these words in my head and just focus on the cat I turned into earlier for mum. A couple of deep breaths later and the familiar ache courses through my body, after it’s done I jump on the chair and onto the table so they can get a good look at me. Neither said a word, they just inspected me and nodded at each other like they were having a silent conversation I wasn’t aware about. 

“Thank you Miss L/N you may change back now.”

Hill stated and to be honest I was a bit confused on why they weren’t freaked out or shocked or even awed, they were just indifferent really. I suppose when you have seen the hulk bust out, a girl turning into a cat must be boring. So I jump back to the floor and revert back to my human form, stretching my arms above my head and again waited for one of them to say something.

“So it looks like the team would be lucky to have you, if you are willing to join?”

Fury stated plainly as if it was an everyday thing to be invited to join a super group. I finally manged to say words for the first time since we had arrived here.

“I guess I could join but I’m just really unsure on what I would be doing in the group. I mean I don’t even have a job, I don’t know what I would bring to the team?”

“I guess we will figure that out as we go along wont we. You won’t be sent out on any missions for a while until you are settled in and given self-defence lessons, we sent a team to your apartment to grab your things and they have been placed into a room here already. I have to go but agent Hill will escort you to your room as it is pretty late now and the rest of the team will likely to be in bed already. Welcome to the Avengers.”

And then he was gone and I was again ushered into the elevator by Hill. Could this day be any weirder? I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and it was all a weird elaborate dream, but that would be to easy wouldn’t it? I was taken to a huge room, when I say huge I mean it was huge! Like bigger than my apartment huge! As Fury had said in the middle of the room was three boxes and a suitcase, my life in three boxes how depressing was that? 

“Get some rest Y/N, if you need anything just call out for J.A.V.I.S and he will help you. Good luck.”

My door shut and Hill had left just as fast as Fury and I didn’t even get chance to say thank you. With a sigh I went to my suitcase and picked out the first shirt and leggings I found, too exhausted to unpack anything else. I quickly got changed and shuffled over to the bed, getting in without another thought. I thought through the events of the day again and let out a low laugh, I guess Callie got what she wanted and now I have to live with it. So I turned onto my side and let sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived a lot faster than I would have liked it to as I sat up in bed, attempting to run my hand through my hair, struggling with the knots. Shower, that is exactly what I need right now, you can't be stressed in a shower right? I make my way towards what I presume to be my bathroom and turn my light on, hot damn look at that beauty! That looked like a power shower to me, I always wanted one of those! Quickly I stripped off and put my clothes into a pile in the corner of the room. As I turned to enter the shower I see a button, it read 'heated towel rack'. Score. As I pushed it I'm pretty sure I actually squealed! I spun to locate said rack only to find it empty. 

Great, just great. That's all I need right now.

I have lost my best friend, family, apartment, I mean I didn't have a job but any potential job opportunities and now I have no towels in my goddamn bathroom. 

With a sigh I put my clothes back on, feeling more deflated than ever, where am I even going to find towels in this place? I must have asked the question out loud because a voice coming from nowhere answered me.

"Towels are located on the 2nd floor Miss L/N." 

I swear I actually screamed. Like girl about to get axed in a movie screamed.

"What the fuck! Who is there?!" 

I frantically scanned my room trying to locate where the voice had come from.

"No need to be alarmed Miss L/N, my name is J.A.R.V.I.S. I am Mr Starks A.I unit and I am here to assist you where needed."

"An A.I unit. Right. Okay. I think I remember the lady last night mentioning you, erm nice to meet you?" 

Christ I was genuinely talking to a computer. What has my life come to?

"Nice to meet you too Miss. As I stated to you earlier towels are located on the 2nd floor, would you like me to guide you to them?" 

Okay so the computer is friendly. A friendly computer. Christ.

"Are any of the others awake J.A.R.V.I.S? Because I really can't deal with that right now." 

"All other occupants are awake Miss."

Fuck. Okay. Let's take a risk here. 

"Okay J.A.R.V.I.S do you think you could help me, I presume you know about what I can do right?"

"Of course Miss that's what I am programmed for, I am also updated on your file." 

Okay here goes nothing.

"Okay J.A.R.V.I.S I am placing a lot of trust in you right now so I really hope you don't break that trust. I am pretty scared and freaked out, so what I am going to do is turn myself into a cat and you are going to take me to the towels and if we see anyone you can't tell them it's me okay? Promise me you will just say I am some random cat or something?"

It was silent for a minute like it was thinking, can computers think? Is it even a computer?

"Security protocols accepted."

"Wait does that mean you will do it?" 

"Yes miss, I have lit up the way towards the towels."

I went to my door and surely enough along the floor of the hallway was a row of lights lit up seemingly showing me to the way.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S you are a legend."

Closing my eyes and getting myself ready to shift again, I decide to change it up this time and become a ginger cat because why not? The ache spread over my body as my form once again shifted. Once it was over I stretched my feline body out, trying to get comfortable in it as I slowly made my way out of room, following the lights. They led me to the elevator and I cautiously get in, the doors shut behind me and took me down 9 stops. Right so I am on the 10th floor, I locked that information away in my head. The door opened with a small ding and more light lit up for me to follow. Finally I reached my destination, right now comes the difficult bit, I reach up and take a towel into my mouth and drag it back to the elevator and the doors close once more. 

This trip didn't go as smoothly as the previous. Only 2 floors away from mine the doors open again and I come face to face with a tall, dirty blond man that had muscles for days. He stares at me, confusion lining his face. Crap. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S why is there a cat here?"

"Please ignore the cat Mr Barton."

At least J.A.R.V.I.S is on my side, I stare, unblinking at this man and slowly start recognising him as Hawkeye. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S whose cat is this?" 

To be honest he looks more confused than suspicious so I may just get away with this.

"It is my cat Mr Barton."

I am so not getting away with this.

Goddamn it J.A.R.V.I.S we were doing so well.

"Right well we'll see about that. Call everyone to the common room please." 

With that he comes over and starts stroking me. Wow this is gunna be awkward story. Maybe I can make a run for it when the doors open. As I was just thinking this, Hawkeye scoops me up in his arms.

"You're a pretty little thing aren’t you?" He coo's at me. Yep definitely awkward. The doors open again and he walks out with me, towel forgotten. Wait why had he questioned the cat but not the towel. He leans against the counter not letting me down. Slowly everyone makes their way to the common room, what a great way to meet my new neighbours. As a cat. Most didn't even comment on me in his arms, they just stated waiting for an explanation. 

"Clint you cannot keep that. Tony wouldn't let you have your dog here, why would a cat be any different?"

Oh crap, the star spangled man himself. I really hope he hadn't seen that video.

"Oh just wait cap you are going to love this!" 

Clint replied with a laugh. Tony and Bruce were the last to arrive.

"What's going on Barton? Is that a cat?" 

Tony remarked eyeing me up, this is going to be awful. Clint finally puts me down on the side.

"Tony your A.I has decided to adopt a cat. Why does J.A.R.V.I.S get a pet but I can't have my dog here? That is totally unfair." 

Everyone turned to Tony, who looked just as confused as the rest of them, this was such a bad plan.

"J.A.R.V.I.S mind filling us in buddy?" 

"The cat is mine sir." 

J.A.R.V.I.S replied. Man I guess he really is on my side here. Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay fair enough, what's its name and I will get a collar made for it." 

Tony shrugged and went to make his way over to me, I jumped down off the counter just as Clint popped up.

"Why does the A.I get a pet and I can't have my dog?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S is the most dependable of all us, he runs everything and pretty much keeps us alive. If he wants a cat he can have a cat. Will you just get it for me?" 

They both made a bee line towards me and ran to the middle of the room looking for an exit. Well I guess it's now or never, man I hate quick shifts, this is gunna hurt like a bitch. With surprising quickness I shift back into my human form.

"You are not collaring me!" 

Okay probably not the best first words I could say. As 2 sets of guns were trained on me and my arms were suddenly grabbed and pinned behind my back and a cold arm went around my neck. Wait what the fuck? Was that metal? Did this guy genuinely have a metal arm?! 

"Who are you?" 

The words were almost growled in my ear. If I wasn't fearing for my life I would have said it was pretty hot, to be honest I would have said anything at this point but this dickhead was cutting off my air supply. 

"Mr Barnes, Miss L/N is struggling to breathe, could you please loosen your grip?" 

I am really starting to like J.A.R.V.I.S, but this asshat only let's go enough that I start to cough.

"J.A.R.V.I.S I am presuming that this is the new recruit that got here last night and not some enemy that's here to kill us?" 

Steve says slowly making his way towards me and my captor, his arms out in a non-threatening manner. I think it's a bit late for that captain I am already being fucking manhandled. 

"Yes Captain Rogers, Miss L/N arrived last night, she is an ally and now part of the Avengers." 

You tell them J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Okay Bucky you heard him now let her go, she isn't going to hurt anyone."

Steve's arms were still out, hmm maybe the reassuring vibe wasn't for me at all, but for this Bucky instead. He releases me and I fall to the floor gulping air down, trying to control my breathing.

“Are you okay down there?”

Tony came over and knelt in front of me offering me a hand up, I didn’t take it and got up on my own.

“I think I am good but it seems some people have no chill.” 

I gave a pointed look and Bucky, Black Widow and the other man in which I didn’t yet know the name of. 

“Sorry about that but you should know not to startle assassins, super soldiers and Sam.” 

Tony chuckled, I rolled my eyes at him.

“I will add that to the list of things I should remember thanks. Hi I am Y/N by the way.”

I give a small wave then feel like such an idiot for waving, I clasp my hands behind my back.

Everyone introduced themselves except Bucky who was just avoiding my gaze like he hadn’t just been strangling me. With that thought I tenderly touch my neck, pain shoots to where I touch and I know I am going to have a wicked bruise there. 

“I saw your video kid, I think you captured Steve perfectly. You will fit right in here if you carry on like that”

Tony said coming up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I snuck a look at Steve, he looked pained and slightly tinged pink, damn he had seen it.

“Yeah sorry about that, nobody was supposed to see that…”

I trailed off not really having the right words to say at that particular moment.

“What video?”

Sam asked with a smirk, he hadn’t seen it?

“It was in email about Y/N? You didn’t read it did you?”

Bruce answered before Tony could chip in with another snide comment.

“No one but you, Tony and Steve read those. I will have to check that out later.”

Sam sent a wink at Steve who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here right now. Same Steve, same. 

“Okay quick update then Y/N is- for lack of words a shapeshifter, who also has the ability to talk to animals. Not cleared for missions yet but we will get her training as soon as possible, everyone up to speed?”

Tony look at me for either confirmation or for me to add anything else on but I just nodded my head at him. Natasha, Clint and Bucky were just watching me as if they were assessing my every move, it was very unnerving but I suppose that’s what you get with assassins.  
“So can you only turn into cats or what?” 

Sam commented with a smirk as if he was playing a game or flirting with me, okay if he wanted to play that game. I took a deep breath and focused on him, the look on his face as I turned myself in to him was perfect.

“I dunno is this a good enough for you pretty boy?” 

I winked at him and he looked like he was really holding back a smile. I concentrated again and I was back in my own body, not breaking eye contact with him I clicked my neck and smiled.

“Okay I claim this one, come on I’ll give you a tour around the compound.” 

Sam came to my side and held out an arm for me to take, without looking back I let him lead me away from the common room and back to the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open, I felt some ones gaze burning into my back. We walked in and I glanced over my shoulder to meet Bucky’s eyes, I didn’t look away from him until the doors shut behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam walked me through all the main spots in the tower, I must admit he was a very charming man. We were on our way to the library when J.A.R.V.I.S made an announcement that everyone was having lunch together today in an hour if we were joining them. I looked at Sam, shrugging.

“I don’t mind, if you go I’ll go but I need to go shower first.” 

I touched my hair feeling the grease, grimacing.

“We will be there J.A.R.V.I.S, go have your shower, do you want me to come get you and we can walk up together?”

It was a sweet gesture from Sam so I nodded, his signature smirk reappearing as he walked me back to my room. Smiling I walked into my bathroom to see that my towel rack is full. After a quick shower I get changed into a dark blue pair of jeans, a black tank top and red flannel shirt. I tried to make my hair look presentable but gave up after 5 minutes slinging it into a pony tail. 25 minutes still remained before lunch so I started putting my things away, not seeing reason to leave them in the boxes on the floor. Half way through a knock on my door snapped me out of my daydream, quickly I threw the dress I was holding onto the bed and went to the door. Leaning against the doorway was Sam, who bowed at me when the door opened.

“I am here to escort you to lunch my lady.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at his words, but took the arm he held out for me. Unfortunately my nervousness came out as we rode the elevator to meet everyone, I mean only this morning guns were trained on my head.

“Don’t worry Y/N you will be fine, you just took everyone by surprise this morning.”

It seems Sam was very good at reading people, it didn’t erase your fears but it did take the edge off, so you smiled and let him lead you to the rest of the team. Turns out we were the last two in, no one turned from the table where they were all sat as if they were already used to you being there already. The two remaining seats were situated between Bucky and Bruce, you were about to take the one next to Bruce when Sam pulled out the chair to the left motioning for me to sit down. Awesome lunch next to Mr I am gunna choke first, ask questions later. Everyone started grabbing and putting things on plates as soon as you both were seated, casual conversation flowing. 

“So Y/N how did you like the tower?” 

Steve was the first to involve you in a conversation, how very Captain America of him. 

“Yeah it’s really nice, I can’t wait to get into that library, so many books I want to get my hands on.” 

The conversation with Steve was pleasant, you spoke about books others chiming in with good recommendations for you to read. It almost felt too pleasant, like they were sticking to safe subjects. I let that happen until almost everyone had finished lunch, well I might as well get this over and done with now.

“Okay then, what do you want to know about me? It’s okay I will answer as many questions as I can.” 

I leant back in my chair and waited for the onslaught of questions but was met with guilty looks and silence instead.

“Guys come on, I’m not stupid I know this is what lunch was about, to try and get a feel on me. Just ask your questions I won’t be offended, we’re gunna be teammates soon, you will need to know all of this sooner or later so it might as well be now.”

I smiled, trying to let them know I was being truthful, it seemed to work because Tony was the first to start asking questions.

“I like her she is direct. Okay kid how old were you when this happened and how did you find out you had abilities?”

Good question, okay here we go.

“As far as I know it was when I was 16, at least that’s the first time I shifted. I was in my room looking at myself in the mirror being vain and making a list of things I wanted to change about myself. Smaller thighs, bigger boobs, longer hair you know all the things a normal teenage girl thinks. I has a clear picture of what I wanted in my head and then it felt like my whole body was stretching out of place, man did that first time hurt. I curled up in a ball on the floor because the pain was too much and then it just stopped. I was so confused, but when I got up I had shifted into the girl I wanted to be in my head. I freaked the shit out wanting my old body back and not knowing what the hell had happened, unfortunately that triggered a quick shift which is quite possibly the most painful thing in existence.”

I shivered thinking of that day, Quick shifts were definitely the worst. They were all looking at me expectantly, so I continued.

“After the quick shift I was reluctant to use my abilities but curiosity got the better of me and I tried it again, the pain wasn’t as bad as the previous time. It turns out the more you shift the less painful it is every time, now it just feels like an ache then a pain but quick shifts are still ridiculously painful so I try and avoid doing that as much as possible. It normally takes 30 seconds to a minute to shift depending on how clearly I can see what I want to become in my head that’s about it on that front.” 

Clint had the next question for me.

“Can you change into anything? Like real or not real?”

“It has to be real like something I have seen in a video or in real life, I couldn’t shift into a dragon or a mythical creature or whatever. Although I always wondered if I went to Asgard If I could shift into something I have seen there.”

I smiled at Thor who seemed just as interested at the thought. Tony pointed a finger at Thor.

“No taking the newbie to Asgard, not until she is cleared for missions at least. Another question we know you get their voice but when you shift into someone do you get their abilities and memories?”

I thought for a minute, remembering through my shifts for the information.

“I know I don’t get their memories but I have never tried with abilities, I have turned into a bird and tried flying but that was a massive fail. Turns out I had to learn how to do that, it’s not as easy as it looks you know.”

The rest of the team started asking questions ranging from how long I can stay shifted to what’s the coolest thing I have shifted into. The questions turned into conversations about the rest of the team and missions they have been on, I was thoroughly enjoying myself plus I was getting to know everyone. 

Tony was all arm movements and re-enactments when he was telling stories, I could tell he didn’t mind being centre of attentions. Bruce didn’t talk much only to add things the team had missed or to correct Tony when he started exaggerating, Nat and Clint seemed to finish each other’s stories even though sometimes they were not even there when it took place. Thor had the most infectious laugh, big and booming I couldn’t help laughing with the God too. Sam had such wit, he was fast with the comebacks and loved joking around with everyone. He kept looking at me when he thought I wasn’t looking, I had also noticed that during the conversation his arm went around to rest on the back of my chair. 

But the two who interested me the most were Steve and Bucky, whenever I had seen Steve on the news he seemed to ooze confidence but sat at the table he seemed different. He didn’t except praise very well, blushing at even the slightest compliments from the rest of the team, it was ridiculously cute. He was polite, courteous and just seemed like a downright gentleman. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him when it came to Bucky who seemed the complete opposite of Steve, different sides of the same super soldier coin. He didn’t speak apart from the occasion grunts of conformation, he was the only one who hadn’t asked me a question seemly not caring that I was there at all. Bless Steve, he tried to get him involved during the conversation afterward but only got eye rolls and sighs in return. At one point I met Steve’s eyes and he gave me a small apologetic smile and inclined his head towards Bucky, I shrugged and returned to the conversation.

“Right kid now onto business.”

Tony said after me and Thor had stopped giggling at a comment Sam made at Bucky’s expense, I turned to face him waiting for the said business.  
“There are 3 parts to your training it’s up to you what order you want to do it in or if you want to do them all at the same time, but I would suggest to do them one at a time otherwise you are going to be wrecked.”

Nodding I gestured for him to continue, I was intrigued on what I needed to do.

“The 3 parts are physical combat, weapons training and technology training. In the next couple of days everyone will be training, you will be watching to get an idea of what you are up against and what order you want to do them in okay?”

I didn’t realise I was grinning until Tony smiled back, ruffling my hair. I looked around at everyone around the table, each of them giving me smiles in return, suddenly having an overwhelming feeling of belonging. My gaze stopped at Bucky making him meet my eyes, his jaw clenched as he looked back at me making my smile falter slightly. He seemed to notice just as I turned my head away I caught a slight smile upon his face.  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as everyone had cleared their schedules for that lunch and had to get back to work. 

I went to bed that night unable to get this smile off my face, excited for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up just after 5 the next day, deciding to grab a quick shower and actually make an effort today. I don’t know why but I have a feeling today is going to be a good one, putting me instantly in a good mood. Spending extra time on my hair and make-up I look relatively female today, so I decide to dress female as well. Looking through my closet I find my favourite black skater skirt, dark blue off the shoulder top and blue high-top converse. Looking at myself in the mirror I can’t help but feel like something is missing from this outfit. Ah I know, I rummage through my draws trying to remember where I put my black beanie hat yesterday, I find it in my draws and smile. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S is anyone else about yet?”

I can barely contain the excited-ness in my voice as I wonder what time we are going to get started today.

“All others are still in their own rooms Miss L/N.”

I look over at the clock, I suppose it is only 6.15am. My stomach starts to rumble, breakfast it is then.

“Okay thanks J.A.R.V.I.S, can you direct me to the kitchen please?”

I follow the lights and head down to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. As I start looking through the cupboards trying to think what I fancy when I suddenly think I should probably make breakfast for everyone. I ask J.A.R.V.I.S what time everyone normally has breakfast, which apparently it’s between half 7 and 8am. Okay looks like I have time to make something up. I decide on a full breakfast considering this kitchen is full to the brim with food. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S is it okay to play music in here whilst I cook?”

“Of course Miss, what song would you like on?”

J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

“Can you put on a musicals playlist if you have one please?”

I have always adored musicals, something about bursting into song to describe how you are feeling rather than having to talk just seems perfect to me. Without saying anything El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge starts playing, I start to sing along as I start cooking enough food for a small army.

Half way through frying up some mushrooms one of my favourite songs come on and I can’t help myself from singing into the spatula, shaking my hips along to the sound of the opening number of Chicago. I am so totally engrossed in the song I don’t realise someone else entering the kitchen, catching me dancing around. As I spin around I catch the sight of Bucky standing in the kitchen doorway watching me, I immediately stop singing, completely embarrassed that I had been caught.

“I am making breakfast, I didn’t mean to wake anyone up or disturb anyone, I just thought it might be nice for everyone you know…”  
I know I am babbling but I just can’t seem to stop, it has always been that way when I get nervous I babble or I start laughing. Trying and failing to hide a smile Bucky shrugs, making him look younger. 

“You didn’t wake me up I’ve been awake for an hour.”

“Oh okay, I’ll just get back to it, I’m nearly done anyway. J.A.R.V.I.S can you let everyone know breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes please?”  
Turning to avoid Bucky’s gaze I turn the oven down, grab plates and make my way to the table to set it. Bucky is standing in the middle of the room looking relatively awkward, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t. 

“Do you need any help?”

Bucky said so softly I almost didn’t hear him, turning to look at him I find he is looking at the floor playing with his fingers. I tilt my head and look at him taking in his appearance, he was heart-stoppingly handsome but seeing him right now he looked so tired and I wondered if he was okay, like really okay. I must have been staring because he looked up so we were facing each other and repeated his question. 

“Oh sorry no its okay, take a seat ill make some coffee.” 

I nearly ran back to kitchen to get away from him, he was far too intense for me to deal with this morning. A pot of coffee in one hand and a pot of tea in the other I made my way back to the table to see others have joined, I put the pots on the table rushing now I had people to feed. By the time I had nearly finished putting all the food out everyone has made their way to the table, putting a plate of sausages and a plate of hash browns down I smiled.

“Hi guys I hope you are hungry, I thought since everyone is training today I would make breakfast.” 

I fiddled with the hem of my top, hoping my cooking was up to scratch and taking a seat next to Steve. A chorus of thank you’s and its perfects sound from around the table. 

Breakfast went off without a hitch and Tony let everyone know that we started training at 10am in the computer lab. Since I had sprung breakfast on most of them they left to get changed or to go have a shower, not before warning me not to do the washing up as I had singlehandedly cooked for all of them. I agreed but still cleared everything away and set in neat piles so whoever got stuck with doing had an easier time. As I left the kitchen I almost ran into Bucky, he was pacing near enough in front of the kitchen door.

“Bucky are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

I swear to god he looked like I had just caught him doing something embarrassing, without thinking I put my hand on his arm. Bucky didn’t take his eyes off where my hand was, oh god had I over stepped already? I can feel nervous laughter bubbling up, stupid tick this was seriously not the time. A small laugh seems to bring Bucky back out of his head, shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I just came to say thank you for breakfast. I will see you at training.”

With that he spins and walks out of the room, taking the biggest strides I have ever seen, damn does he look good walking away. Stop looking. Why is everyone here so attractive? It’s not fair on me at all. I kept myself busy until it was time for training, J.A.R.V.I.S again directed me to the computer lab which was fucking huge! I mean like something you would see in a movie scene, now I wish I had played more attention in class. Wouldn’t say I’m useless at computers but I wouldn’t know how to hack something but I know how to set up WiFi and stuff, which to everyone else would probably mean I am useless at computers. 

Looking around the room it seems that Sam, Steve and Bucky were the only ones that hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Hey kid we're just waiting on a few more and we will get started, myself and Bruce will be the ones teaching all the tech stuff as you will see later we are the best.” 

Tony gestured between their computers as I walked over to them and stood behind them, watching with no clue on what they were typing. Bruce leaned away looking kind of wary of me as I peeked at his screen.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look over your shoulder that was rude of me.” 

I mumbled and stepped back, playing with my fingers and trying to find something else to look at. 

“Don’t mind Bruce he just gets nervous around beautiful women.”

Tony winked at Bruce then nudged me, I had to try to keep the laugh from my lips as Bruce started to babble at me.

“No I was just moving so you could see, not that your not- I mean that’s not why I- Tony why are you like this?”

For a moment I contemplated playing along with Tony but the door opened and the three boys walked in. 

“Saved by the bell Bruce, if it helps you’re not bad to look at either.”

I winked at him and walked over to Sam not looking back at them but hearing Tony laugh and Bruce mumbling something. I bump my shoulder against Sam and poke Bucky’s stomach as I pass him before standing next to Steve, who looks at Bucky wearily.

“Sorry have I overstepped or something?”

Maybe Steve and Bucky weren’t as open to new people as Sam is. I get it I guess, it’s just they seemed fine earlier with me.

“No, it’s fine, were fine, I'm fine.” 

Bucky was the one to nervously reply to me, but avoided eye contact.

“Say fine one more time Bucky and I will believe you.”

I replied, smiling trying to ease the tension I could feel here.

“Fine.” 

He finally met my eyes and I could see mischief dancing in them, a smile pulling at the corners his mouth.

“Fine.” 

I mimicked, looking away towards the rest of the group, who looked ready to start. Tony called over the four of us, he gestured for me to sit down at a desk in front of the line of computers as everyone else sat down.

“Okay so J.A.R.V.I.S has put together a two tests for us today. The first is to hack through a couple of file and systems, second is to see how good you are at covering your tracks. Me and Bruce are not biased as we don’t what J.A.R.V.I.S has come up with. Okay were ready when you are J.A.R.V.I.S.”

After Stark sat down, he cracked his knuckles.

“Sir I am going to give everyone exactly 1 minute to sort out bests.”

As soon as J.A.R.V.I.S finished talking all bets were placed, no one bet for 1st and 2nd place because they knew that was going to be Bruce and Tony. Most bets were on Natasha or Sam, even some just betting Thor would come last. Tony asked me who I was betting for and I thought for a second. 

“Bucky.”

Silence and a very confused look from Bucky.

“Why?”

“Isn’t he like a super soldier who used to do all this crap before?”

“Hmm you’re a clever girl фазовращатель but you still should have bet on me.”

Natasha’s smooth voice responded, she looked like she was about to devour me whole. 

“Wait can I swap my answer, she is scarier than Bucky.” 

I shoot back at her, hopefully looking more confident then I felt. 

“No you can’t.”

A sly smile formed on her beautiful face, god she could probably get anyone to do anything for her, so I looked towards the metal armed man again.  
“Well it looks like you are stuck with me, don’t let me down soldier.”

Almost the same smile Natasha had given me appeared on Bucky’s face, Jesus he could probably could topple buildings with that face.  
J.A.R.V.I.S started counting down from 5 and games faces appeared across the board. On J.A.R.V.I.S’ command they all started, rapid mouse movement and loud key strokes. It was so tense, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

Tony finished first with Bruce following closely behind him, they both made their way over to me and sat down. About 8 minutes later Natasha stood up, yawned and turned around.

“Suck it Barnes. Looks like you misplaced your faith фазовращатель”

Natasha looked slightly confused when Bucky lent back on his chair giving her a smug smile, also standing and walking towards me.  
“Oh sorry Nat, were we meant to stand up and make a big deal out of it when we finished? Damn I’m 4 minutes late celebrating then.”  
“Bullshit Barnes! J.A.R.V.I.S what was his time?”

Natasha barked, unbelieving of Bucky’s revelation.

“Mr Barnes finished 4 minutes ago.”

Honestly I didn’t think he could look any smugger but arrogance almost rolled off him, it was kind of attractive. Okay who was I kidding it was so fucking hot. I have always had a thing for powerful men and at this moment Bucky basically dominated this room. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bucky sat down in the seat beside me, hand resting over the back of my chair. After a while everyone finished the task, Thor indeed coming last. Tony suggested a quick break before starting the next challenge. 

“Guess you didn’t misplace your faith after all кукла.”

I shift in my seat. This is ridiculous, he is ridiculous. I need to get myself together already, I peek at him out of the corner of my eye but he is already looking at me, wicked gleam in his eye. 

“I don’t know what that last word means, but it looks like that doesn’t it. Excuse me for a second.”

I stood before he could distract me further, making my way over to Natasha who smiled at me as I made my way over to her.

“What was the word you kept calling me earlier?”

She lent against the table in front of me. 

“фазовращатель it means shifter in Russian.”

She explained it like I would know Russian, I wonder if that’s the language Bucky was talking in too. I decide to ask.

“What does kukla mean? Is it Russian? Bucky called me it earlier and I need to know if I need to smack him or not” 

Nat raised an eyebrow at me, then looked over to Bucky.

“Yes it is Russian, кукла, it mean doll.”

Oh.


	6. Chapter 6

The next test was quite similar to the previous one, although it seems I had started some form of friendly competition between Nat and Bucky. Well I think it was friendly anyway, it mostly consisted of Nat throwing insults and taunts at Bucky trying to get a reaction from him that she didn’t get apart from a cocky, lopsided smile which got her more agitated. 

This test varied in time as it was about seeing how long they could covering their tracks when hacking stuff or something like that, Thor was out almost instantly but didn’t seem to care. He seemed like not a lot bothered him, he kind of reminds me of a puppy who just gets happy at the most random things. Steve got ‘found’ next to his dismay, followed by Sam then Clint.

Tony looked bored as he tapped away at the computer, Bruce had a concentration face but didn’t look too complexed at his screen. Everyone knew they could do this for as long as they needed so it came down again to Nat and Bucky.

Natasha didn’t look away from her screen, brows knitted together, anyone could tell she is starting to find it difficult but really wants to beat Bucky. I watched her for a moment and smiled, a woman that could probably kill anyone she wanted within a matter of seconds stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth when she was focused on a computer. 

Glancing over at Bucky I found him already looking at me, he looked like he was playing with Natasha, like he was having any trouble with task at all. He peered down at his computer again, I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. I seriously need to get a grip.

Sam came up behind me putting his hands on my hips, he whispered in my ear a moment later.

“You seem to have started something Lady”

I huffed a laugh, leaning back against him.

“You think I don’t know that, all this over who I put my faith in, a silly bet.”

Out of the corner of my eye I recognise Bucky watching the interaction with me and Sam.

“I would do a lot more than computer tests for you to put your faith in me.”

Sam continued squeezing my hips, looking at the floor I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

“Charmer.”

I retorted with a smile, Sam opened his mouth to reply but got cut of by Bucky standing up, letting loose a string of obscenities. I guess that meant he lost, Natasha got to her feet quickly, hands raised in the air in victory. It almost sounded like he growled at her but then his eyes snapped to myself and Sam, eyes narrowing at us. I stepped out of Sam’s grip, taking a step forward towards Bucky but he was stalking towards the door. 

“Looks like I was wrong, it was misplaced shifter.”

The words out of Bucky’s mouth were flat, his shoulder hit mine as he passed me making me take a step back. He didn’t even look back as he strode through the door, confused was an understatement. Gone was the shy man thanking me for breakfast, it was pure agitation on his face just then.   
Steve quickly appeared beside me, another apologetic look on his face. I wonder how many messes Steve had to make right for that man.

“Sorry about that Y/N Bucky is a pretty sore loser, he doesn’t mean anything by it.”

I nodded as Tony and Bruce called a truce on the programming. Apparently that was it for today, the weapons training and hand to hand combat would come tomorrow. Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S to order food for everyone from the Chinese down the road. Everyone was at dinner with the exception of The Winter Soldier, who had done a disappearing act.

After dinner I took a stroll to the library to find a good book to read, deciding to spend the rest of the evening in my room. Turning the corner I walk into Bucky, I mean literally walk right into his broad chest. It was like walking into a brick wall, I lost my footing, falling to the floor landing right on my butt. 

Great, awesome, just what I needed.

Bucky froze, as if he was assessing the situation so I decided to speak up from the floor.

“We need to stop meeting like this.”

I started to get up off the ground when a hand appeared in front of my face, grabbing it Bucky helped me to my feet.   
“You should watch where you are going.”

His tone was still pretty flat, maybe Cap was wrong, maybe it was personal. But what could I have done so suddenly for him to be like this? 

“Yeah um yeah I’m sorry dude, just heading to the library but you didn’t ask that and yeah so I’m gunna go now. Sorry again.” 

Jesus, why does this man make me feel so goddamn nervous? I rush around him, heading straight to the library without looking back. It takes me a few minutes to chill out when I first get there, but I find a book pretty snappish and head back to my room for the rest of the evening.

Everyone met in the range just after noon the next day, time to learn about weapons I guess. Looking around at the varied weaponry around the room my eyes were instantly drawn to the crossbow, stalking over to it I run my hands over the metal.

“I want this one!” 

I announced to anyone who was near enough to listen, not surprisingly Clint was the one who answered me.

“A woman with good taste, stick with me and I’ll sort you out.”

He walked over grabbing the bow and quiver next to the crossbow, without warning he drew an arrow and fired without looking. When the thud sounded a second later I whipped my head round to see that it had perfectly embedded in the centre of the target at the far end of the room. I hadn’t even realised I had taken my bottom lip between my teeth. 

Why are all these men so hot? 

I can’t deal with them all.

A sudden gunshot rang out startling everyone, all eyes were on Bucky who slowly lowered his gun which was pointing at the same target Clint had hit, his eyes on Clint and me. I gaped when I took in the arrow that was now split in half.

Holy shit he just shot the fucking arrow in half!

“Don’t be a show off Buck, come on everyone let’s get to work.”

Steve spoke before anyone else could get involved, making his way over to a weapons rack. Bruce didn’t attend the gun and hand to hand combat training so he wasn’t here right now, Thor also wasn’t around either because apparently his hammer was too powerful to be used indoors. Slowly everybody made their way to a booth with their weapon of choice, starting to go through their own drills and what not. I slowly walked down the line watching each other them, noting all the different styles of guns each of them had picked. 

Nat told me as I passed that the guns she was handling were Glock 26’s, which to her were the best weapons because they were well balanced. She offered one for me to hold, it was lighter than it looked. I handed it back to her with a smile, taking a step towards Sam who informed you that Nat was talking bullshit and the MAC-10's were the best guns to use. He started to show off, not looking at the target but at you when firing. He hit the centre ring of the target but not the tiny black dot in the middle, patting his shoulder you moved to Tony who didn’t have a gun in his hand but had the hands of his suit on firing his thrusters. Figures, I guess he wouldn’t need a gun if he has his suit. 

Steve wasn’t overly fond of guns, or so he told me but it was still useful to know how to shoot. Apparently Glock is the make for super heroes as he was using a Glock 17, just one though unlike the others who prefer duel wield. For someone who doesn’t like to use guns he seems very at ease with one, a natural really, was there anything he wasn’t good at? 

Next stop was the one that I really wanted to watch, Clint and his bow! It was just breath-taking to watch, since I could remember I have always loved bows, I have even done some archery before and was pretty good before money got tight meaning I had to stop. I don’t know why I never started it up again, starting to regret that now. Missing the feeling of having a bow in my hands I got brave and asked the question.

“Can I have a go please?”

Clint looked round at my question, brows raised in question.

“Have you ever used a bow before?”

“Yeah I did archery for about 3 years when I was younger but had to stop, please I won’t hurt your pretty bow?”

I did my best pouty face hoping he would have pity on me and let me shoot, he smiled and stepped out of the booth handing me his bow and I yelped in excitement. Damn this was a beautiful bow, taking a moment to get the feel of the weight I notched an arrow in place. Pulling back the string a couple of times to readjust myself to the feel of it. My sight went to the target in front of me. I let out a breath, pulled the sting back, aimed and released. The arrow struck the middle circle but not dead centre, reminding me of Sam’s shot. Damn I will have to do better than that! Grabbing another arrow I let it fly quickly, then another, then another. 

The 6th arrow hit home, dead centre, middle dot. I couldn’t contain the grin, twisting to Clint to see him watching me curiously. 

“God I love bows! Can I get me one of these please?” 

Clint took the bow back from my outstretched hands, putting an arm around my shoulders.

“I’ll find one for you, you and me will practice some more at some point okay?” 

“Oh my days yes! I would absolutely love that!” 

He retook his place from me in the booth as I move hesitantly to the final booth. Bucky doesn’t even look around from his target, he had some sort of machine gun looking thing. 

“Hey Bucky.”

He stopped firing at my words, looking round at me before turning back a moment later to continue to fire. Sighing I just stood back and observed him open fire on the target. His precision was unparalleled, there were only a few holes in the sheet of paper where his bullets were hitting the exact same spot. 

“What kind of gun is that?”

I decided to try and talk with him again, against my better judgement I move slightly closer to him. Abruptly he puts the gun down, muttering as he walks passed me. 

“It’s a M249 Paratrooper SAW.”

Then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed with Clint for the rest of the weapons training getting pointers on how to stand properly, what to aim for when targets are moving and so on. I hadn’t realised how much time had passed until Tony told everyone to pack up and head to the gym for hand to hand combat portion of today. Okay I’m not going to lie, I’m very excited to watch this. 

When we arrived Bucky was already there beating the shit out of a punching bag, he either has breath-taking rage issues or something had pissed him off. I couldn’t help thinking that I had done something or that he genuinely didn’t like me, which confused me to no end. I haven’t even done anything yet! 

“Barnes front and centre, we are splitting up into two teams for the first bit to show Y/N what it would be like on the field, kind of like a battle royal.”  
Tony said the last part to me so I nodded to show I was listening, Bucky had made his way over to the group, leaning against the wall with one foot upon it and arms folded showing of a ridiculous amount of muscles. Honestly his looks are a fucking gift to women- scrap that a gift to everyone. Tony’s voice brought me back to the room.

“Me and Cap are gunna choose teams, I’ll pick first cap?”

He gestured to Steve, who just nodded. 

“Come on Nat, get your butt over here.”

I cringed at Tony’s words, does he have a death wish? Nast seems like the person who would kill for less but to my surprise she just gave him a shit eating grin and stood beside him then turning that grin to Bucky, who returns it. Wait is that a thing? Nat and Bucky? That would explain a lot.

Steve nodded over to Bucky.

Surprise Surprise. Bucky sauntered over to stand next to his best friend and I can’t help but watch him walk over to him, he is going to be the death of me I swear.

“Wilson.”

“Clint.”

“Seriously the God gets picked last?” 

Thor grumbles but walks over to team Iron Man, I realise then the numbers are odd. Well I suppose on a battlefield it wouldn’t be even numbers either. Wait do battlefields even exist anymore? Lord I need to stop watching TV. 

“Rules: No weapons just hand to hand, Thor no lightning inside please”

Cap pointed a finger at Thor who just rolled his eyes.

“Three second pin or a tap and you’re out, got it?”

Everyone nodded at Cap making their way to separate ends of the room, lining up against the wall. 

“Wanna do the honours Y/N?”

Tony called over to me. 

“Right um yeah okay. 3. 2. 1. Go?” 

I half shouted, before I even finished saying go they were sprinting at each other. Clint and Nat engaged and it was like they knew exactly what the other was planning, it looked more like a dance than a fight. Neither had got a hit on the other when my eyes got pulled to Cap who was in between Thor and Tony taking them on his own, how on earth is he doing this? A crash nearest to me caught my attention, Bucky had Sam run into one another. Bucky’s metal hand came straight round Sam’s throat and slammed him to the floor with such force that Thor turned around to see what had happened letting cap get a really good hit on him. Sam looked out for the count, Bucky looked at me smirk still on his face. 

“Wanna count him out for me кукла?”

“I’m pretty sure he is well and truly out Bucky.”

“Got to go, I have a fight to win.”

He ran back into the fray to help Steve who is still going strong against Thor and Tony. A kick to Tony’s chest by Steve sent him flying into Clint and Nat. In the second that that had happened Bucky had basically sent a drop kick to the back of Thor’s knees, sending him straight into a sucker punch from Steve. Both super soldiers jumped on his back counting to three. 

So it takes two super soldiers to take out one god. Good to know. Thor walked away from the fight grabbing Sam on the way over to me.

“I’m going to take young Wilson to the med bay Y/N, see you later.”

Another three count sounded the hall, I turned to see Nat on top of a face down, struggling Clint. Not missing a beat she turns and jumps on Steve’s back, leaving Tony to Bucky. At this point the fights are so intense I don’t even know where to look. 

Eyes darting between the two I see bits and bobs from each fight.

Tony side stepping Bucky’s punch.

Nat sliding between Cap’s legs.

Tony getting Bucky into a choke hold.

Nat’s legs wrapping around Steve’s neck.

Bucky grabbing Tony by the back of his neck.

Then almost like they had planned it, at the same time Steve and Tony hit the floor with an almighty thud. 

3\. 2. 1. 

With Both men now out, Bucky and Nat turned to face each other, tensions rising. Nat gets herself into a fighting stance waiting for Bucky to do the same, but he just stands there, arms crossed waiting. My god if looks could kill. She ran for him and he side stepped her with ease, bouncing on his heels. She goes for him again and repeats the process. God is he playing with her? What is he thinking? 

I can tell she is getting angry now, fist clenching and unclenching, mouth set is a grim smile. 

“Come along now Natalia.”

Bucky taunts, slowly stalking towards Nat. Without warning they meet in the middle, a whirlwind of fists and kicks. The pace is set so fast sometimes I don’t know if the hits have landed or if they missed. 

Somehow Bucky manages to get his arms around Nat’s torso so she can’t move, his body flushed against hers. Our eyes locked as he leant down to whisper something in Nat’s ear to quite for anyone to hear. I can’t help but wonder what he said, was it a lovers remark? Why is he looking at me? It was quite clear there is something there between them. 

A smile came to her face as she hooked one of her legs around his foot and pushed him back to the ground, freeing me from his stare. Quickly straddling his waist she raises her fist in the air to bring down towards his face, but he caught it with his metal hand. Grabbing her other hand, bringing it up to be held in his metal hand too, Bucky spun them over, legs holding Nat to the floor so her bottom half couldn’t move. Metal hand pinning both of hers above her head, flesh hand wrapped firmly around her neck Bucky slowly counted to three. 

My god I know it’s wrong but I can’t help being jealous of Nat right now. Remembering the feel of his metal hand around my neck makes me shiver, I need a cold shower and to get some self-control back. I mean I guess I’m not doing anything wrong right? There isn’t a rule that I can’t look. Nat would most probably kill me if she found out though. 

Bucky helped Nat off the floor as Cap told us to break for an hour and meet back here for the next part of training. I quickly left before I could get myself in trouble. Right I need to set rules for myself:

1\. Stop drooling over the men here, especially taken one.  
2\. Do more training than necessary because otherwise I am going to die.  
3\. Train with everyone so I get different styles.

I liked my list. It is a good list.

Aimlessly walking round the tower I decide to go back to have a look at what equipment there is in the gym, I go to the gym regularly plus I take pole fitness classes so at least I’m kind of in shape. I bet they won’t have a pole, maybe I could see if they could get one? 

By the time I get back to the gym everyone has dispersed to where ever so I talk a slow walk around. All the stuff is pretty self-explanatory and as I suspected there is no pole. Looking at my watch in see I still have half an hour until everyone comes back so I decide to go on the treadmill for a bit as I wore gym clothes today. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S can you play the some music please? Top 40 or something?”

“Of course miss L/N”

Some form of music I haven’t heard yet comes through the speakers.

“Thank you.” 

Emptying my mind, I start running. I really must have really zoned out because everyone was walking back into the gym. Slowing the machine to a stop I ask J.A.R.V.I.S to stop the music.

“Look at you starting to train already.”

Tony quipped handing me a bottle of water, I took a swig dipping my head in thanks. 

“Okay so Sam has to stay for observations as he has a possible concussion.”

Steve gave a pointed look at Bucky who wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“So Y/N you are going to put us in pairs, watch us spar and then tell me one thing you noted about each of our styles okay?”

Brilliant a test, I suck at tests. 

“Okay, so um first I want to see Natasha and Thor spar? If that’s okay?” 

Thor actually grimaced but walk to the centre of the room, Nat fast on his heels. Steve mentioned for them to go, Thor lunged but Nat quickly grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, kicking the back of his knees and pushing him forward to the floor.

“Okay Y/N observations?”

Steve said effectively ending the match.

“Right well that’s the second time Thor has been taken down by kicking his knees out, I presume not a lot of people get close enough to do that normally ya know with the lightening and hammer? So he seems pretty good either way. Natasha is very fast on her feet and knows how to use someone’s weight against them?”

Nat looks kind of proud at my summery.

“Well observed фазовращатель.”

Both she and Thor make their way back to the wall.

“Um okay Tony and Clint?”

That fight went on longer than I expected, but Clint in the end got a win over Tony.

“Okay well Tony has his suit normally, I kept seeing him raise his hand as if he wanted to blast Clint. Clint fights dirty.” 

I shrugged, that was all the explanation I was giving. Both Clint and Nat laughed at that. 

“I guess its Steve and Bucky now then?” 

The super soldiers walked to the middle of the room. Remember rule number 1 Y/N. The fight started and they are pretty evenly matched, Steve does some weird-twisty-air-flip thing that astounds me. He is so big and beefy, how can he be so nimble?! Bucky gets the upper hand when he sweeps Steve’s feet out, putting a foot on his chest. Steve holds a hand out, pulled up seconds later by Bucky they embrace in what I like to call a bro hug.

“Well?” 

Steve puffs clearly out of breath, waiting for my assessment.

“Okay well Steve you are surprisingly fast for a man of your height and stature, if they didn’t know you that would surprise them. Bucky is pretty observant and officiant, like he will find out how you are fighting and find the best way to combat that?” 

Steve nodded at me, again Bucky wouldn’t look at me, I mean straight up ignoring me. Like seriously I know I haven’t done anything this time! Why is he being a dick? I am a fucking delight! He may be gorgeous but if he keeps acting smug and shitty we are going to have a problem. 

Bucky is the first one out of the room when Tony calls time on the day, so I walk with Steve instead. I will not let anyone take away my excitement for this. Not even Mr I-Have-A-Metal-Arm. I can do this.

I think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if anyone is actually following this! I got a new job and the hours are really wacky at the moment! Will try and update a bit more regularly! Thanks to everyone who has messaged me, it really makes my day <3

The next couple of weeks passed and I was really starting to like it here. I have gotten to know everyone really well, it kind of feels like I was meant to be here. I’d even let Sam take me out on a date, which was so fun. I had a spectacular night but when it came to the end of the night, we shared a kiss and it was so… Platonic. Sam had felt the same, like we were kissing our best friend. Laughing it off and deciding that it wouldn’t work between us it didn’t change how close we had become.

Being close with Sam lead me to become fast friends with Steve, he taught me how to play cards, we talked about books and music. For someone who is supposed to be the all righteous Captain America, he is a sassy man, always quick witted but looks shy after saying something like that. It was super cute to see him roast Sam then look shocked at himself after.

Clint and I bonded over archery, then over animals. We had a game where at any point during the day he would get J.A.R.V.I.S to tell me an animal, I would shift into that animal then go and find him. I normally fail to sneak attack him, but every so often I would succeed, plus it’s really funny to see everyone’s reaction to a leopard or a skunk running round the tower.

Thor tells me tales of Asgard, battles he had fought and his brother. I told him about the pranks me and my friends used to get up too, school and my Nan. Apparently Loki would have liked me. He seems to always have a sad look in his puppy dog eyes when he talks about the god of mischief, poor man.

Bucky was the only one who I haven’t really spoken too, after the first lot of training he just kind of disappears when I enter a room, so I left him too it really. I did try to be friendly to him at the start but he would just look at me like I’m a puzzle then continues on with whatever he was doing at the time, so after a while I just stopped trying.

In the beginning Tony and Bruce came as a package deal, I nicknamed them the science bro’s–which they found funny. So I decided to get the computer part of my training out of the way first. I mostly worked with Bruce in the lab after a while as Tony was off being- in his words a ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.’ Bruce was such a sweetheart, he never got annoyed at me when I didn’t get what he was saying, he just slowed down and showed me again. I can now get through firewalls and cover my tracks at a mediocre level, who apparently suited them well enough because next came my hand-to-hand combat.

Straight away Sam offered to train with me but apparently that honour was Natasha’s. When I informed Sam of this fact he winced at me. Winced. What in the name of hell did that mean? I soon found out, lying flat on my back trying to catch my breath after Nat put me on my ass for what feels like the thousandth time in the space of an hour.

“I see the big bright light, I’m walking towards it. That’s it I’m dead! I hope you’re happy Natasha you killed me!”

Rolling on my front I just lay there spread out, I hear Nat walk over to stand in front of me. Lifting my head I see her squat down.

“You are in better shape than I first thought фазовращатель. This is just a taste of what is to come so we need you stronger, I am going to teach you how to use some machines over there to build your strength up and we will revisit the hand to hand at a later point.”

She reached a slender hand towards me in which I took to let her help me up. For the next 2 hours Natasha taught me how to use the many, many machines in the gym and by the time training was over my muscles were screaming at me. I mean places I didn’t know could hurt were throbbing, very slowly I made my way to the kitchen to grab a drink. Steve and Tony were already in there when I entered, they both looked over me assessing the damage.

“Well you look relatively in one piece, Romanoff must have been going easy on you.”

Tony laughed handing over what looked to be juice.

“I feel like I have been run over by a stampede.”

I chugged nearly the whole glass of juice in one go, both men chuckled at me, Steve being ever the gentleman grabbed the carton and refilled my glass for me again.

“You’ll feel worse in the morning Natasha likes to really work the new recruits.”

Of course I would, literally just kill me now. Groaning I lean forward, setting my glass down and press my forehead against the cold surface of the table.

“It’s not that bad kid, if anyone is gunna teach you how to kick some serious ass it’s Romanoff.”

Tony remarked patting my back as he passed me to leave the room, looking up I saw Steve had lent against the side, arms crossed over his chest making his biceps look even bigger than they already were. Steve was taking me in and I realise I’m just bent over a table in front of basically the American dream, fuck. Quickly I stand, I swear the thigh burn is real. Steve is looking anywhere but me at this point, surely he can’t be that innocent? I mean like it must be a little bit of an act right? You know what I’m not even gunna ask the question, breaking the silence I ask him where everyone else is.

“Bruce and Tony are probably in the lab, Sam is out, I have no clue where anyone else is…”

His voice trailed off and I could feel the awkwardness in the room, determined to not let this conversation die I strike up a new topic.

“So how are you liking new technology and stuff? A bit different from back in the day ay?”

“God yes, I mean the internet is fantastic and mobile phones are so helpful!”

That made me laugh out loud, bless him. Soon Steve was laughing with me and then I have no clue what we are laughing at, all I know is that I cant stop. There was a cough behind me and both of us turned to see Bucky standing in the door way looking at us like he had interrupted something. I bit my lip trying to hold back another chuckle, turning to see Steve trying and failing to keep a smile off his face. Our eyes locked and we were gone again, Steve is now bent over holding his stomach and I am wiping away the tears that are falling from my eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

Bucky asked, eyes darting between me and the captain.

“Nothing.”

I managed to say after calming myself down a bit, Bucky scowled at me.

“If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine.”

Bucky walked straight passed me to the fridge when Steve spoke up.

“No seriously Buck, I’m not sure why we were laughing, we just couldn’t stop.”

Before Bucky could respond J.A.R.V.I.S’ voice sounded through the kitchen.

“Miss Y/L/N, Mr Barton has asked me to tell you goat.”

God bless Clint and his impeccable timing! A smile tugs on my lips and salute both of the soldiers in front of me much to their confusion.

“Duty calls boys, can’t keep a good man waiting on little old me.”

As I close my eyes and start to take a goats form I heard Bucky whisper

“Is goat like a new code word or something?”

I didn’t hear a response from Steve. Once fully formed I bleat twice and skip off.

Third Person POV

Y/N runs out the door and for a moment Steve and Bucky only stare at the space she had vacated.

“Well that was different.”

Steve remarked removing himself from leaning against the counter, noticing a scowl upon his best friends face.

“What’s up Buck?”

Bucky runs his metal hand through his brown locks.

“I don’t know, I just have a feeling about that girl. I can’t put my finger on it though, I just know she is going to be trouble.”

Shrugging Bucky walked in the same direction Y/N went and Steve could help but think Bucky could be right about one thing


	9. Chapter 9

“Why are you running Clint?”

Bruce inquired side stepping the archer who hadn’t noticed that Bruce had rounded the corner.

“Don’t tell the goat where I am!”

Clint yelled as he sped past without pausing, Bruce just shook his head and looked back at his tablet in his hand, continuing on. Not even a minute later furious tapping caught the doctors attention, suddenly just at Clint said Bruce was face to face with me as a small goat.

“I am going to guess that is you Y/N and not just a random goat in the tower.”

I bleat happily at him, tilting my head in question.

“He went up towards the roof by the way.”

Bruce laughed and I gently head-butted his leg and scurried off after Clint. Shortly after my encounter with Doctor Banner I made it to the roof but Clint was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a loud bang behind me, followed by someone screaming my name. I have no idea what happened to me but I involuntarily jumped into the air, my arms and legs locking underneath me and I fell to the floor without being able to move. With this Clint appeared behind me doubled over with laughter, phone camera pointed at me.

Damn I’ve been played, this was his plan all along. When my body decided the shock was over Clint was still laughing, slowly I shifted back to my human body. Folding my arms and giving him my best ‘you are in deep shit’ look he puts his arms arm in surrender.

“I am so sorry I just could help it, I did get in on video though and this should be so good to watch.”

I froze.

He recorded me.

He was gunna post it just like Callie did. I needed to get out of here. Clint noticed the change in me straight away.

“What’s wr-“

“I have to go.”

I cut him off turning on my heel and speeding off towards the door leading back into the building, Clint was faster though grabbing my arm before I could reach it.

“Y/N what just happened?”

I couldn’t do this again, I lost everything the last time this happened. I braced myself for the pain as I shifted quickly into a pigeon surprising Clint, who let go and took a step back at my transformation. The pain blinded me for a moment, making me fall to the floor. Clint to a step towards me and I burst into flight.

I had no destination in mind it was just amazing to be free for a while. I realized I haven’t left the tower in weeks, I needed to get out more I decided maybe start up my pole fitness lessons again. Somehow I found myself perched on my nans nursing home window, peering in I can see she is asleep in her bed and an ache grows in my stomach. I missed her so much, I miss mum too even after everything. I miss Callie too, well I miss the friendship I had with her my whole life. Suddenly for the first time I felt alone which was silly I guess. I mean I have Sam and the rest of the gang but they got stuck with me didn’t they, they didn’t choose me like Callie did.

_“See anything good?”_

I turned my head as another pigeon landed next to me on the window sill.

_“Just stopping for a rest, do you land here often?”_

The other bird ruffled its wings getting settled.

_“Yep, this is my normal route, why is that?”_

_“The lady in this room is she happy?”_

The bird turned to look at me.

_“What a weird question, she seems it, they treat her well anyway. Why is that?”_

Damn why would a bird care about a human, I am not good at any of this. I should go back to the tower before I do anymore damage.

_“It’s fun to people watch? Never mind, see you around.”_

I took off back into the sky, heading back to face the music. I flew through an open window that led to the living room, perching upon the arm of the massive sofa that dominated the room. Exhausted was a light term for how I felt when I shifted back to human form, I held on to the wall to steady myself as I dared a few steps.

I needed to eat.

I reheated the pasta I had made the night before, guzzling it down like I hadn’t eaten in years. Damn I must look like a pig, good thing no one was around to see, I wonder where everyone was anyway. I mean I don’t overly want to see anyone at the moment but there is normally at least one person kicking about.

“Fuck!”

I swore as I took in the time, I’m going to be late for training with Nat if I don’t get a move on. Hurrying up to my room, I throw on my gym clothes and make my way to the elevator.

Walking into the gym I hold my hands up in submission.

“I’m sorry I’m late Nat, it’s been a really shitty day so can we skip the lecture.”

“I won’t tell her if you won’t sweetheart.”

I spun on my heels to spot Bucky leaning against the wall, on foot resting on it and his arms crossed over his chest. Grey track suit bottoms were hung low upon his delectable hips, his black top clings tightly to his body in a sinful way which has me looking anywhere but his chest.

“Oh hey Bucky didn’t see you there, where’s Nat?”

I walked over to a yoga mat that is laid out on the floor, starting to do my daily stretches as Bucky spoke behind me.

“There was a call downtown, everyone but me and Bruce weren’t needed so Natalia asked me to help with your training today.”

I inwardly sigh, carrying on with my stretches. Are you kidding me?! Why couldn’t today just end already, but I didn’t want to upset Bucky with my own inner turmoil so I plaster a smile on my face a turn to face him.

“Of course Bucky, thanks for helping out. What do you wanna start with then?”

Turning I held back a flinch, expecting Bucky to be in the same spot across the room but he was now standing behind me almost face to face with me. I hadn’t even heard him take a step.

“Wanna start with a few hit on the bag?”

He was so close out breaths were mingling and I had trouble looking anywhere but his striking blue eyes. A distraction came in the form of his hands being brought up to slide through his hair, putting it up in a messy bun. It looked good, really good. Stop looking Y/n! Jesus Christ. Shaking my head I take a step back, then another, then another. I roll my shoulders a few time to give myself a reason not to look at him again so soon.

“Sure, you’re the boss.”

Walking over to the bag I inwardly cringe at myself. You’re the boss?! I actually just said that for fuck sake. I grab the tape from the side of the punching bag and start to wrap it awkwardly round my left hand until I hear a sigh from behind me and Bucky appears in front of me again, this time taking the tape from my hand and starts wrapping them much more efficiently then I was previously attempting. For a moment we stand in silence as he moves swiftly onto my other hand, I watch as his fingers move gracefully across my knuckles. How can something so gentle be so dangerous?

“Have you ever played an instrument?”

I spoke before I could stop myself. Bucky glanced at me quickly then looked back to my hands.

“No I haven’t.”

Finishing with my hands, he gestures to the bag and for me to start working.

“You should try you know, you have pianist hands.”

I laugh as I remember the routine I have gone through with Nat before. Slowly Bucky walks around me observing my movements.

“Tighten your core.”

Suddenly he placed one hand on my stomach, the other on the base of my back. I felt him lean in before he spoke soft, teasing words into my ear.

“What do pianist hands entail exactly?”

I know I shouldn’t but I turn my head to look at him face to face, a smile playing on my lips.

“Soft, nimble, the ability to create some amazing things?”

I have no idea when I stopped punching but now I am standing here basically pressed up against his chest, I should move away. He has a girlfriend. I think. Probably. Most likely. A harsh laugh left his mouth, which was now set in a grim smile.

“Maybe not then, all these are good for are destroying not creating.”

Pulling his hands away from my body, Bucky stares at them as if he could see everything he has ever done with them. I start throwing punches again, trying to get this fluttering feeling from my stomach.

“Do you think that because of the whole winter soldier thing?”

Silence.

I turn my head to take him in, His body is stiff as a board, eyes cold. Shit, I probably shouldn’t have brought that up.

“Bucky I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just don’t think you should let your past hold you back from doing something you want to…”

I am babbling now and god help me I just can’t stop speaking.

“But hey what do I know I guess.”

Fuck why can’t I shut up?! I feel a giggle slip from my mouth and I see his jaw clench. This bullshit nervous tick is going to ruin my goddamn life.

“No you don’t, so keep your nose out of my business.”

His reply was cold and calculated.

“I am so sorry Bucky, I wasn’t trying to be rude, I was trying to get to know you better. I mean you are the only one I haven’t really spoken to since arriving here…”

I take a step towards him as if being closer will help but he takes a step backwards. Oh god I have really done some damage here. Good job Y/N you fucking asshole.

"We are doing hand to hand combat, you’ll get to know me pretty well during that.”

Bucky turns abruptly, stalking to the centre of the room and taking up a defensive stance. Hesitantly I make my way over but before I can even stop in was on my ass.

“Get up.”

So I do. Before I can blink I am on the floor once more.

“Get up.”

Again I get to my feet only for him to knock me down before I have even registered he has moved. Now I am starting to get mad.

“What is your problem? Or at least what is the point in all of this?!”

I snap at the assassin and this time I don’t get knocked down, he just circles me like an animal, a pure predator. His voice is so low it almost sounds like a growl.

“My point is that you are weak. You can’t fight and I see no point or advantage on you being on the team. All you are doing is wasting all our time training you. You don’t know me or any of us, no one wants you here so do yourself a favour and stay out of anything that doesn’t concern you.”

Shoulder barging me as he passes Bucky basically punches the door off its hinges and exits the room leaving me stood alone. I don’t even realise I’m crying until I feel one of my tears hit my hand as it falls. I furiously wipe at my face, embarrassed that I let one man’s words bring me tears.

Why does the thought of him being right about me affect me so much? It’s probably because it was all true, how I am meant to be a hero? How am I meant to be anything except the waste of space everyone thinks I am.

No.

No I will not be everything he just said, I will not let this be just another failure to add on to the never ending list that is my life. So I get up and I train. I train late into the night, I train until I am so exhausted that I can barely stand, until I have to basically drag myself back to my room and let sleep find me instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I wake with a new found determination, I will do better. I have too. After the quickest shower of my life I dress in my gym clothes, put my hair in the messiest ponytail and run to the kitchen. Surprisingly I’m in a pretty good mood despite yesterday’s altercation with Bucky. As his name rings through me I do my best at blocking out the thoughts that follow it, determined to prove him and the rest of the team that I belong here.  
I find the kitchen is already occupied by Bruce, Clint, Tony and Bucky. I steel myself and walk through the threshold. Tony looks up as I walk in, smiling he greets me.

“Hey Kid, you joining us for breakfast? Bruce made waffles!”

Tony waved his fork with a piece of waffle on it in my direction, without speaking I walk to the cupboard, grabbing one of the many protein bars that were stocked there. 

“Kid?”

Confusion laced Tony’s question, so without looking at any of them I started making my way back to the door. At this point the room was now silent and all eyes were on me. Before I could make it through the door to safety Clint stepped into my path blocking my escape route, he gently touched my lower arm in a comforting manner, it took a lot of restraint not to pull it from his grasp. 

“Y/N I’m so sorry about yesterday, I should have remembered everything that happened with you.”

Clint's words were quiet and seemed sincere, for a moment I almost believed him- wanted to believe him with everything I had in me but Bucky’s words still hung around like a weight pressing upon me, without thinking I glance at him over my shoulder. The scowl directed at me reaffirmed my thoughts, I could almost hear him telling me that nobody wants me here. He was probably right, everyone else were stuck with me so were just too nice to say anything. So I turn back to Clint trying to conceal all my feeling as look at him.

“Whatever, It doesn’t really matter does it? What’s done is done, so if you will excuse me I need to get going.”

I go to walk around the archer catching Bruce and Tony’s dumbfounded looks at each other, my momentary distraction costs me as Clint catches my arm and turns me to face him fully again. I am now facing the room, back to my exit. 

“It does matter Y/N, what’s going on?”

Clint tries to catch my eyes as he speaks but I refuse to meet his stare. With a sigh I look at everyone but Bucky, they may not want me here but I definitely do want to be here and the best way to do that would be to keep the peace between us. 

“Look it really is fine man. If anyone needs me I will be in the gym, not that anyone will.”

I turned away this time nobody tries to stop me.

For the rest of the day I train. I train to gain some muscle mass, to up my stamina, to just get better. I missed lunch, much to Steve and Tony’s dismay, both men interrupted my workout to try and feed me, both men left sorely disappointed as I waved them off claiming on not being hungry. The next time I look at my watch I have just over an hour before my training with Natasha, so I decide to return to my room to shower and change so I’m not all gross in front of the flawless assassin. 

I wait for the lift to take me back to my floor, dreaming of that shower but luck just isn’t on my side today. As the doors open I come face to face with a very oily, dirty Bucky and Sam. 

“Going up sweetheart?” 

Sam smirks and hold out his hand to stop the door from closing in my face. I take in his hand, then him, then Bucky. He seemed pretty relaxed until just then, now his arms have crossed in front of his chest, eyes narrowed in my direction. 

Yeah fuck that. 

“Nope, bye.” 

I spin on my heels and start running up the 13 flights of stairs to my floor. By the time I get there my legs are screaming at me, I should have just gotten in the lift. After the steamiest shower I could have, I put on my clean gym attire trying to mentally prepare myself for the next 3 hours of absolute fucking torture that is Natasha Romanoff.

Duck. 

Side step. 

Block. 

Block. 

Bam. 

My legs are swept from under me and a fall to the ground again. I land on my ass with a thud, frustrated with myself I slammed my hands on the gym floor. I was barely lasting 2 minutes now, I was doing so well earlier on, holding my own against Nat. 

“Calm down shifter, we have been at this for an hour, plus all the extra training you’ve been doing…”

Nat held my gaze, question in her eyes, waiting to see if I was going to explain my new found determination. When it became clear I was not going to talk about it she continued speaking.

“You are exhausted, I am cutting this session short. Go rest and I will see you tomorrow.” 

Without waiting for me to reply she strode to the exit, the door slamming shut behind her. Sitting there in the middle of the room I have never felt more worthless. I couldn’t help the tears falling from my face. How could be an Avenger when I couldn’t even last one stupid fucking training session with Natasha? 

Maybe I can’t do this. I wipe away the lingering tears and get up thoroughly done with today. I make way through the tower, the kitchen my destination. As I approach the living room I hear voices.

“What happened yesterday James? She was making progress and now it’s like she doesn’t believe she can do it anymore?”

I stop just before the threshold listening to Natasha’s voice, it took me a couple of seconds to realise Bucky was the said James she was talking to. 

“Nothing, we just trained.” 

Bucky’s answer was short and curt just like every time I am around or mentioned these days. 

“James.” 

Nat sounds pissed now, like she already knows what happened between us yesterday which to be honest wouldn’t surprise me.

“She gets under my skin Natalia, she puts me on edge and I can’t figure out why! It makes me uneasy around her, although I may have been a little hard on her…”

Bucky’s voice trailed off and to be honest I’ve heard enough, continuing my path straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge I slide down the side so I am sitting on the floor, back against the wall. I keep repeating the words in my head.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can do this…

Third Person POV.

After Y/N had made her appearance Natasha had gone on the offence.

“Go and apologise now. I mean it James.” 

Natasha can’t help feeling a little protective of Y/N these days, she is trying very hard and is improving at a speedy rate, yet she never wanted this, it all got thrust upon her. Which made it even worse that James was being a dick with no motivation as far as Nat could tell.

“Fine.”

With a scowl that promised death Bucky stalked to the kitchen,

“Y/N I want to apologise for my behaviour, it was unnecessary and rude…”

His reply fell off his tongue as he beheld the girl asleep upright against the wall. Bucky surveyed Y/N as she slept. She looked younger, more innocent somehow. Some of her Y/H/C hair had fallen out of the scruffy ponytail holding it back, she looks peaceful.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” 

Natasha broke him from his chain of thought.

“She’s a good kid James, I’m quite proud of her. She has also only been kind to everyone here so I don’t know what feeling’s you have about her but just give her a chance.”

Suddenly Bucky realised he might have actually been in the wrong, maybe she was genuinely curious and trying to get to know him yesterday, guilt stirred in his stomach. 

Nodding to the redhead, Bucky moved forward and brushed a strand of hair edging closer to Y/N’s eye. Slowly Bucky placed one hand under her knee and one on her back, lifting Y/N carefully being sure not to wake her. Turning to see a knowing look on Natasha’s face he made his way to Y/N’s room. 

During the trip Bucky tried to keep his thoughts to a minimum but as she nuzzled closer to him in her sleep he couldn’t help it. It was weird to get this kind of intimacy, he wasn’t used to it. Y/N didn’t seem to be scared of him yesterday which also confused him greatly. When he arrived at the girl’s quarters J.A.R.V.I.S had the door open ready for his arrival, placing her on the bed she instantly turned to face the wall.

Intending to leave straight away Bucky examined her room. Nearly bare apart from the essentials one photograph, a picture of an older lady and a young girl. Sadness hit Bucky at that point, where were all the pictures of her friends? Her family? Sighing Bucky left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Tomorrow, he would start again tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at this omg. I'm working on it.
> 
> принцесса - Princess

Before I even open my eyes I can tell I hadn’t shut my curtains last night. Cracking one eye open I am momentarily blinded, why is that yellowy sky bastard so bright?! Slowly I sit up, leaning against my head board I take in my room, wait my room? How did I get here? I don’t remember coming up here last night. Thinking back I remember leaning against the kitchen side after over hearing- oh yeah, that. I scrub my hands over my face, what the hell am I going to do? Maybe I should just be done with this and leave? I could just become someone else permanently, start again and live a normal life. Maybe I should just become an animal and let someone take care of me for a change that would be nice I’m sure.   
J.A.R.V.I.S brings me back from my thoughts as he speaks.

“Good morning Miss Y/L/N, I have been told to inform you that breakfast is almost ready and the team have requested that you join them.”

Oh god why? Maybe I won’t have to leave, maybe they are going to fire me! Wait can I get fired? Is this classed as a job? I groan and flop myself face first onto my duvet. 

“Do me a solid J.A.R.V.I.S and tell them I’m like still asleep or I’m busy at the moment or something? I really can’t be dealing with this right now.”

I mumble, looking towards the ceiling still unsure in which direction the AI’s voice comes from. J.A.R.V.I.S agrees to pass on my message and I swing my legs over the side of my bed, slowly making my way to the bathroom to get washed up. After I finished up I decide to go and face the music, but if I am going to be cast out I might as well look good whilst they are doing it. I select my nicest black bra and matching undies, slipping them on I move onto choosing my outfit for today. I was standing in front of my wardrobe when my door slams open. 

“Y/N we know you’re awake, we need to talk to you so can you just come downst-“

Bucky’s eyes finally find me after scanning my room, his eyes widen as he takes in my appearance and apparent lack of clothing. I try to hide myself behind my wardrobe doors, face flaring up red in embarrassment.

“What the actual fuck Barnes get out of my room now!” 

With a little shake of his head he simply turns to face the door but doesn’t make any attempt to leave.

“I’ve been told to come and get you and bring you down for breakfast, so can you just put on some clothes and come with me?”

I stare at him unbelievingly, it takes me a few moments before I realise he is serious. I turn and shove the first hoodie I find over my head then reach to grab my three quarter length trackie bottoms. As I bend down to shove them on I look up to find Bucky peaking over his shoulder at me.

“Dude!” 

I yell at him as I quickly pull the trousers over my ass, he turns and shrugs at me.

“I was checking to see if you were done, you didn’t reply to me earlier.”

I grab the nearest coat hanger and lob it at him, Bucky lets it hit his arm.

“You are a fucking assassin but you can’t tell if I’m finished dressing or not?! Are you kidding me?!” 

I throw my hands up in exasperation and go to sit on my bed.

“Bodies are bodies, once you have seen one you have seen them all. I’m sorry I should have knocked but come on we need to go now.” 

He motioned to the door with his metal hand in a hurrying action. I just stared at him willing a blank expression to my face.

“I’m not hungry Barnes and to be honest I don’t want to see anyone right now. Especially you, so if you don’t mind.”

I copied his motioning to the door, Bucky’s shoulders slumped as he made his way over to crouch in front of me bracing a hand on either side of me on the bed. I really don’t want to look at him but being right in front of me was making this pretty hard. After a few beats of silence I finally met his eyes, damn I had almost forgot how gorgeous they were. My own eyes were drawn to his mouth when his tongue darted over his lips, fuck. He maybe a colossal asshole but my god. The only word I could use for the look on his face was perplexed, like he was trying to figure something out but couldn’t quite get there yet. Suddenly Bucky spoke, his voice sounding overly sweet.

“Look I know I haven’t been the friendliest and I said a few things that were…”

“Rude, uncalled for, assholey? Any of those words working for you?”

I couldn’t help my response, how dare he barge into my room, see me half naked and then invade my space looking like a snack! A smirk appeared upon his face as he continued with his apparent speech. 

“Yeah you could use any of those words but know they were my words not any of the teams, you shouldn’t punish them for what I said. I don’t really know what happens when I get upset or angry I just say things without thinking, when you brought up about me- the winter soldier it just got to me. I’m sorry, I don’t think that you being here is a waste or anything I said the other night. So please could you just come downstairs for breakfast?”

Stunned at his confession I had the feeling apologising wasn’t something Bucky Barnes did often. The petty part of me really wanted to throw it all back in his face and tell him to get out of my room but the look of hopefulness in his eyes made me nod at him. 

“I accept your apology Bucky and I will come downstairs but not yet, I need to get ready so I’ll probably be down for lunch or something.” 

A smile crept onto his face as mischief danced in the assassins eyes, without warning his arms shot out and grabbed me around the waist hauling me over his shoulder with ease. I kicked and hit out but it was basically useless with that metal arm holding me in place.

“I gave my word I would deliver you to breakfast and it seems like this is the only way that’s happening.” 

Bucky laughed at my attempts to get out of his hold. Laughed, my god what a dick.

“Bucky I need to get changed I can’t go down looking like this! This is no way to get back in my good books you prick!”

My voice filled the halls as I yelled at him, still trying to get out his grip.

“You look absolutely fine принцесса, actually I would go so far to say you look good now stop whining.” 

As Bucky spoke he rearranged his hands so they were holding onto my thighs. Hard. Think of something else, think of something else! This is ridiculous, I was fighting with him less than 10 minutes ago how was he turning me on with just his hands on my thighs?! I need to do something like right now. An idea hit me and to be honest I would do anything to get out of this situation at the moment, so here goes nothing.  
With a blinding pain I quickly shifted into a black panther, claws resting on Bucky’s back just lightly digging in. Bucky did nothing except adjust to account for my new weight, he didn’t even blink at the human-turned-cat over his shoulder! I growled in warning at him, but the only response was a laugh from the brown haired man.

“Please Y/N as if you are going to attack me in panther form, it would kill me and I don’t overly think you are a murderer. Good try though we are still going to breakfast.” 

I take in my surrounding, we are close to the kitchen now. Frustrated I huff into his ear to which he responded my pulling lightly on my tail. Bucky Barnes must have a death wish, I couldn’t help myself though so in response I swat his backside with my paw. Bucky nearly stumbled in surprise but composed himself in the last second. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish принцесса.” 

Before I had time to react we were walking through the kitchen doorway, the chatter that was present before died quickly. It was Tony who broke it.  
“Barnes I’m going to hazard a guess that you pissed her off again?” 

With this Bucky loosened his grip on me and I jumped to the floor, growling at him softly.

“She refused to come down and we needed her here so she’s here.” 

Bucky responds blankly whilst shrugging his shoulder almost like he knows what’s coming next, within a couple of heartbeats the groups voices were all start talking over one another. 

“James I told you to be nice!”

“Bucky come on dude what have we talked about?”

“Barnes this is why you have no friends.”

As Bucky just stands there and takes the criticism, I mean yeah he shouldn’t have just picked me up but he did apologise to me and for some reason he isn’t telling anyone that. When it doesn't look like anyone is going to stop anytime soon I move to sit at Bucky’s feet and nudge his metal hand with my muzzle, looking up to see his confusion. Looking away I growl for the third time today, only this time it wasn't aimed at brown haired man standing next to me, it was at everyone else. One by one I looked them all in the eye daring one of them to continue the verbal assault, surprisingly the room quieted.

I decide to emphasise my point by padding around Bucky and using my head to shove his backside towards his chair, my tail flicking playfully before wandering over to the other spare seat and sitting on it with no intention of changing form. After making myself comfortable, I look as Bucky finally takes his seat across from me, at first I thought it was anger that had his mouth set in a straight line, jaw clenching but then I take in his eyes. Laughter danced through those gorgeous blue eyes, Bucky was trying not to laugh. Tony brought both our eyes forward with a cough.

"Okaaay then, Y/N as much as you look lovely as a big cat, we kind of need the human you please."

Suddenly the fear of rejection comes crashing back into me, what if Bucky was lying? What if they've changed their minds? What if-

"She won't change back because she thinks we're gunna ask her to leave, I've told her you’re not but maybe it would be better coming from someone else." 

My eyes found the floor after Bucky spoke readying myself for the silence but it was Thor's loud joyous voice that cut through the air.

"Lady Y/N I believe there must be a misunderstanding, it is I that will be leaving not yourself."

Wait Thor is leaving?! Well that puts a spanner in my works, I can't stay a cat for Thor's last day! I start to tune everyone out as I let my shift spread though my body, when I am back in human form I get straight up and throw my arms around the big teddy bear. Thor laughs rings through the room and he lifts me up like I weight nothing.

"Why are you leaving? Are you coming back?"

With my face hidden in Thor's neck I'm not sure if he hears me until he sets me down on the floor and holds my shoulders.

"All will be told soon little kitten, let's start the meeting."

Thor's guiding hand leads me to sit back down in my chair again, then take a seat if his own. Steve coughs and takes a stand. 

"Right okay, let start with Y/N. I'm not quite sure why you think we would ask you to leave, but I think I speak for everyone when I say you are part of our team now. You're family and we stick together." 

I look around the room as a chorus of agreement hit me like a wave. Family. I'm there family and they are mine. I whisper my thanks, trying to will my eyes to stop watering.

"Next thing is Thor will be leaving us for a time yet unknown. Thor."

Steve sits back down as he gestures over to the God of Thunder. As Thor rises all eyes are on him.

"Yes sadly my friends I have to return to Asgard for important family business but I hope to return to you all soon."

I chuckle as Thor claps Bruce on the back and the poor scientist jerks forward. Tony is still laughing as he walks to the head of the table. 

"Right kiddos last on the agenda and the reason I needed Y/N as a human."   
Okay. Right. What? 

Tony continues before I start hyperventilating or something. 

"I will be needing you for a little task, I know you are not mission sanctioned yet but take this as a little test run."

I'm going out on a fucking mission. I don't know whether to clap or throw up. Both. Both is good. My thoughts must be completely visible on my face because Steve starts trying to soothe me.   
"That's only if you want to Y/N it's an easy task with a nearly a 0% danger expectancy." 

Then why can't anyone else do it then? I can't fight my way out if a wet paper bag. No. No none of this shitty attitude anymore, if they think I can do it then I'm going to give it my best shot. Taking a deep breathe I straighten my back. 

"Of course whatever you need me for I will give 110%. What is it you need me for anyway?”

Tony gives me his signature playboy smile which sets me on edge a little.

"I need you to be me."


End file.
